Can You Hear My Heart?
by Blackrabitt
Summary: In a strange twist of fate, Sakura Kinomoto, an average high school student working as a minimum wage cashier bumps into a mysterious man clad in all black. He knocks her over and accidentally steals her first kiss - and escapes without even an apology. Is this purely coincidence or were their hearts inevitably bounded together from the start? Read on to find out! SxS!
1. Prologue

Can You Hear My Heart?

**AN: Hey guys! Blackrabitt back again with a new fanfiction :) This one is not fantasy centered; however, it is romance/drama. So if you think the summary catches your interest, then read the short little prologue and tell me in the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the original Cardcaptor Sakura characters but I do have some of my own original characters that I have ownership to. Of course, this is also my own original story so DO NOT take my work.**

* * *

Summary

In a strange twist of fate, Sakura Kinomoto, an average high school student working as a minimum wage cashier bumps into a mysterious man clad in all black. He knocks her over and accidentally steals her first kiss - and escapes without even an apology. Is this purely coincidence or are their hearts inevitably bounded together from the start?

* * *

**Prologue**

"Get out!" he roared. "I don't ever want to see your face again!"

"No, honey please!" she sobbed. "He's still a child. Please just let it go!"

She ran over to protect the boy, shielding him from the blows. He looked at his father with hatred in his eyes. Those amber eyes held their gaze steadily, without any trace of fear.

"You dare look at me with that glare in your eyes" he snarled, crushing the empty beer can in his hands. "Wipe that look off your face!"

He threw the can at the boy. It knocked against his face and cut into the side of his forehead, leaving behind a claw-shaped streak of blood.

"I will leave." he said calmly, paying no heed to the dripping blood. "But don't blame mother. She did nothing wrong. I decided to do this myself, and I accept punishment." he continued with a hint of shaking in his voice.

"No!" she screamed. "No! You can't survive out there by yourself."

"Please, please" she whispered, turning to the man and pleading with her eyes. "You can't… you can't"

She clung onto the boy tightly. He pushed her away.

"Don't fret mother." he said.

"I will survive."

* * *

**AN: Well, this is the short little prologue to start off this story. I'll have to request at least 5 reviews to continue this one. So please give me your support :)**

**Thanks to those of you who actually read the author's note. You guys are the ones who truly support my writing :)**


	2. Encounter

Can You Hear My Heart?

**AN: Greeting my readers, Blackrabitt here :) Yay! I finally kicked off this series - with the support of you guys of course :) I've also been pretty busy lately so I *may* have irregular updates...**

**Well, thanks for reading my little spiel there. Enjoy this first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the original Cardcaptor Sakura characters but I do have some of my own original characters that I am entitled ownership to. Of course, this is also my own original story so DO NOT take my work!**

* * *

Encounter

"Get him!" a voice yelled. "Don't let him escape!"

A group of men, all holding clunky devices, big and small, charged through the streets.

"Haha, at this rate, they won't be able to catch me at all" smirked a lanky teenager dressed in all black. His face was also obscured by a mask, only revealing his amber eyes. He was running miles ahead of the group.

"_I should've said something smart"_ he thought to himself. _"Nah, that'll attract a crowd, everyone will know who I am then."_

He snickered again to himself and looked back behind his shoulder before slowing down to a stroll, walking down the bustling streets of the town of Tomoeda, his childhood hometown.

* * *

"Sakura, how many times do I have to remind you?" scolded a heavy set lady tapping her manicured nails on the countertop. "You have to press the tax key AFTER you've put in the total amount dued!"

"I'm sorry, Manager" she whispered, slowly inching her face up. "I keep forgetting to do it because it's different from the one I used to operate."

Sakura, a petite girl of slender figure with brown hair and emerald eyes, works as a minimum wage cashier at Twin Bells stationary shop. She regularly attends school at Tomoeda High, the local school of this town. Her grades? Average at the best with slightly below average marks in math. Yup, you guessed it, Sakura Kinomoto is the most average person you could ever come across.

"Tomoyo, I got scolded by the shop manager again." Sakura sighed as she opened the door and collapsed into the sofa. "Do you know how stressful it is when you know you're always being watched?"

No response

Sakura and Tomoyo live in a small, third floor apartment near the local park and Tomoeda High. They don't live with their parents because they both have an independent personality, wanting to get used to the "college life" so that they'll be able to cope once they're in college. Both families of Sakura and Tomoyo are laid-back, carefree people who'll let their kids do as they please. In fact, Sakura's dad even finds it a good idea to move out and try living on their own. Of course, a weekly living check is still mailed every week to Tomoyo and Sakura to ensure that they don't go broke.

She leaned forward and peered into the kitchen. A warm, sweet smell wafted from the stove into the living room. _"Boy, Tomoyo sure is a good cook"_ she smiled and leaned back again. _"I'll bother her with my problems later, won't want to disrupt the cooking."_

ZzzZzzZzz…

"Sakura, Sakura." Tomoyo called gently. "It's time to eat."

"Ugh.." groaned a sleepy Sakura. "Coming."

Tomoyo, also a small girl with a petite frame, is above average compared to Sakura. The most outstanding aspect of Tomoyo was her voice. Her unique voice was as sweet as an angel's and that won her many competitions in school! It gave her a competitive edge in the entertainment industry, with many agencies and such going after her on a daily basis even though she already signed with Zeldis Inc.

"Tomoyo, do you think I should find a new job?" Sakura asked while shoving a red bean mochi into her mouth. "I'm getting tired of being scolded so constantly."

"Maybe it is time for a new job." Tomoyo remarked, pensively tapping her finger on her chin. "I know!" she suddenly jumped out of her seat. "You can work at the agency that recently signed me."

She fumbled into her schoolbag and took out a packet with "Zeldis Entertainment Inc." neatly printed in black on the front.

"Me? Work at an entertainment agency?" spluttered Sakura, spewing spaghetti sauce all over the table. "You've got to be joking Tomoyo."

"I'm not." Tomoyo responded with a serious face. She flipped through the packet and stopped at a page near the middle. "I know just what kind of job you can do there."

* * *

Sakura sighed, "Working as a full time manager for Tomoyo? Heck, I don't even know WHAT a manager does!"

She flipped through the packet while strolling in the local park and stopped at the page "Opportunities". It listed Tomoyo as a new singer in Zeldis Inc., currently in need of a new manager.

Sakura thought back to what Tomoyo said earlier:

"_Since the one manager was a guy that constantly kept watching me, I didn't feel comfortable around him. So I think you're the most suitable one for me - we've been together since childhood. I won't have to feel nervous around you."_

"That is true" Sakura thought while looking at the sky, absentmindedly turning a corner on the street. "I wonder if I can really do this job well…"

*BAM*

A man dressed in all black hurriedly turned the corner and ran into Sakura, face planting right into her. His face… ending up on her face, and his lips… on hers.

* * *

**AN: Haha, CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm evil and I had to put the mochi part in :P My favorite is, in fact, red bean mochi; how about you guys? What kind of Japanese cuisine do you like?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It gives me encouragement to continue and update ASAP!**

**Thanks again to those of you who actually read the author's note. You guys are the ones who truly support my writing :)**


	3. Mistaken

Can You Hear My Heart?

**AN: Hello guys! Blackrabitt here :) I'm in a bind between writing this story and my other one… haha, I'm one busy person! Sorry about not updating for how long was it… 2 weeks? Maybe more but please bear with me as I have sooo much going on in my life right now.**

**Anyway, this is the next chapter! Enjoy :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the original Cardcaptor Sakura characters but I do have some of my own original characters that I'm entitled ownership to. Of course, this is also my own original story so DO NOT take my work.**

* * *

Mistaken

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura screamed in surprise.

The next thing she knew, there was a guy on top of her and in the most awkward position ever

on the sidewalk in the midst of people's shuffling feet walking in either direction. The oddest thing was, his lips were on hers, and they froze in that position for quite a while. So when she snapped out of it, what choice did Sakura have? She did what any other girl would've done.

*SLAP*

"GET OFF OF ME YOU, YOU LECHER! PERVERT!" Sakura half screamed, half blubbered. The way she saw it, it was a molester trying to take advantage of her.

"OK, OK!" He screamed back. "I'm getting up right now."

The boy stood up. Their eyes met, and Sakura could see shockingly amber eyes staring back at her.

She gasped. He turned away quickly. "_Oh no_," he thought. "_She probably figured out who I am_"

"EWWW! YOU -YOU PEDOPHILE!" she shrieked again, seeing his height made her think that. Sakura got up, smacking him with the packet of papers in her hands.

"What? No!" he yelled back, thinking "_She doesn't know who I am_?"

"Perfect chance!" a loud jarring voice rang out. "Don't let him get away this time!" the same group of men chasing him before had managed to catch up to the boy.

"Tch" he looked back. "Man, I thought it I lost them."

He stared at Sakura, who was still in a fit of anger and confusion. "_Damn, caught between this girl and those people._ _I guess I'll have to bring her along_". He grabs Sakura's hand and starts taking off at rocket speed with Sakura trailing behind him.

"_Oh my God"_ Sakura thought. _"I'm getting kidnapped!"_ She thrashed the hand that the boy occupied, but to no avail. He had a strong, iron grip that didn't even budge under her resistance.

"Let go of me!" Sakura yelled in despair. "Where are you taking me? Who are you?"

Sakura suddenly realized that the group of men were, in fact, chasing this guy. That led her to come to the conclusion that this guy.. this guy.. was a bad guy!

"You-you you're a criminal!" she gasped in horror.

He looked at her in disgust "_This chick needs to get out more often. How does she not know who I am?_" he thought.

"Just shut up" he yelled back. "I'll return you safely when things calm down."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Do I look that bad?"

"Oh, you bet buddy! Once I escape your hold I will and I mean I WILL report you for assault!" Sakura growled angrily.

"Wow, you've got some temper there" the boy said, a tad bit intimidated by her threat. "This way."

He quickly swerved around the corner of a ramen shop and hid behind the pile of rubble next to the shop, all the while covering Sakura's mouth, which now emitted muffled shouts of help.

"_And here I thought I'd be able to have some freedom this time"_ he thought with exasperation. _"I guess not then."_

"Where did they go?!" the group of men frantically scanned the area. The boy held his breath and peered around the rubble.

"Ah! We can't lose him again!" the leader of the group yelled. They continued past the ramen shop and down the street, all the while anxiously looking around.

"Phew, they're finally gone." he breathed a sigh of relief. Then directed his attention to Sakura.

"So, I see that you're working for Zeldis Inc. huh" he said, peering over at her packet of papers while keeping his hand on her mouth. "You know, that kind of job… to work in the big entertainment industry isn't all fun and games." he said, with a sad, almost lonely tone.

He broke his train of thought and realized that he was suffocating the girl, so he released his grip on the hand on her mouth.

"What do you know about the entertainment industry?" she shot back as soon as he released his hand. "I may just be able to land a job as a singer's new manager. Though I don't know how it's going to go, you never know unless you try."

"_This girl's got some willpower alright."_ he glanced at her with a small smile. "Well, they've left, so now you're free to go as you please." he waved his hand lazily as he got up and ambled away.

"OH NOT SO FAST!" she snatched his cloak from behind. "You, seem shady, therefore I'm bringing you with me to the police station for some questioning!"

He chuckled, "Sorry little chick, how about… not" He dashed out of her grip and ran down the opposite end of the street. "Maybe next time!"

"Huh?" she didn't even realize his lightning fast moves. "Maybe next time? Who says that? The nerve of.. Ah whatever."

"Although his eyes were really pretty" Sakura thought before stopping herself. "What am I thinking? I can't just compliment someone who… who…"

She turned beet red and said out loud. "That guy, that guy stole my first kiss!"

"And on top of that, I don't even know his name!"

* * *

**AN: Ooo.. I wonder how I'm going to continue this. Remember guys, you can offer some BRILLIANT IDEAS in the review section that I might just incorporate into my story! You'll find out what "the boy" really is soon! (notice I said what, and not who - cuz I think all of ya'll already know that :D**

***** Thanks again to those of you who actually read the author's note. You guys are the ones who truly support my writing :) *****


	4. Headquarters

Can You Hear My Heart?

**AN:Oopsies! Looks like I have been keeping you guys waiting for quite the while now. Please excuse my abundance of writer's block. My inspiration decided to evaporate for a while. Please look at the new "Chappie Inquirie" and respond to my random, highly unorthodox questions. **

**It helps me, you know? You feel me? You guys know me too well ;) **

**Well, this chappie's question will be posted below after ya'll go through and finish this, I wanna say, humorous chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the original Cardcaptor Sakura characters but I do have some of my own original characters that I am entitled ownership to. Of course, this is also my own original story so DO NOT take my work.**

* * *

Headquarters

"I'm gonna give it a shot!" Sakura bursted into the living room, shouting wholeheartedly to particularly no one, well, maybe the air around her.

Tomoyo came strolling into the living room, noticing that Sakura had come back from her little journey of decisions.

"So you've finally decided!" Tomoyo said, excitedly clapping her hands together while putting down the tray of tea she had prepared for their snack that afternoon.

"Oh boy oh boy!" she squealed happily while fumbling with a new packet of papers and running to the telephone. Tomoyo tends to get really hyper on anything big or small. That's just how optimistic and bouncy Sakura's best friend is.

"Ok Sakura, you said it" Tomoyo said, eyeing Sakura like a hawk. " And you better not go back on your word."

"Haha, don't worry Tomoyo!" Sakura sweatdropped, "I'll definitely try this job and see if it suits me."

"Well I suppose there's that part too. Tomoyo sighed. "I hope you'll like the job though."

She shoved the packet of papers titled "Job Application" to Sakura. Sakura looked at it, confused.

"I have to fill ALL of this out?!" the auburn haired girl exclaimed. "I can't even begin to understand what half of this stuff means!" she flipped through and skimmed each page.

"What? What is this? A phone-call interview with the manager of the company?" Sakura read out, all the while not knowing what she was reading. "What is this Tomoyo?"

"You basically have to call the company and they determine if you're suitable, I guess" Tomoyo responded, while sipping her hot chamomile tea.

"Sigh, this is such a drag." Sakura whined. "But I guess if it's required it's required."

* * *

"Your call may be forwarded, to an automatic voice messaging system..."

"AGAIN!" Sakura slammed down the phone with a heavy heave of her breath. "Does your company ever pick up their calls? I'm calling right smack during business hours and they STILL don't have someone to pick up, even after I called a gazillion times!"

"It was four times." Tomoyo laughed quietly, turning on the TV. Frankly, Tomoyo was never fazed by Sakura's short temperedness. She's grown up with Sakura, and knows Sakura's personality too well - heck, she knows the girl so well that she can even predict Sakura's various reactions to certain things.

"Try their computer persona, that might help specify what you need from them, and speed up the wait time." Tomoyo replied calmly to Sakura's short bursts of red hot anger. She was looking at a magazine now.

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo. "Wow, you sure are carefree. I'm pretty sure nothing in this world can discompose you." She glanced down at the number and dialed.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Zeldis Inc. automatic computer persona response system, in order for us to provide you with the highest quality…"

"..."

_Finally that's over_. Sakura thought. _Now to answer questions._

Are you a registered associate of Zeldis Inc.? Please respond with "yes" or "no"

"No" Sakura mumbled.

"Since you are not registered with us, please provide your social security number and read off your two word phrase provided in the boxes on the registration/job application sheet so that we know you're an actual person."

"... Tomoyo I can't find this two word phrase." Sakura whispered quietly. "Where is it?"

Tomoyo got up and crowded around the paper, puzzled at the request. "It wants you to read off a two word phrase?"

She looked through the last pages and found a peculiar box, with words in it… except they were the strangest words that no one in their right mind would ever say.

"Heineken remover" Sakura recited, staring oddly at the form. _Boy this is a weird company. Who makes up these phrases? _

Tomoyo giggled. Apparently she found it hilarious.

"I'm sorry, I did not understand that. Please repeat your two word phrase to confirm that you are an actual person."

[sigh] Sakura repeated again, "Heineken remover"

"I'm sorry, did you say, Heimlich maneuver?"

Tomoyo was laughing so hard it was becoming uncontrollable. She rolled off the sofa and banged headfirst into the carpet - but still continued laughing.

Sakura got annoyed. "I said, Heineken remover…" she repeated for the third time through gritted teeth. It was getting awkward for her to keep saying this odd phrase.

"I'm sorry, if you said Heimlich maneuver, then I'm afraid you have called the wrong number. Please hang up and dial 911 immediately for your emerg-"

*SLAM*

*beep beep*

"Oh my god!" Sakura yelled in frustration. "I am done with this."

* * *

"Li Syaoran!" a small, nervous looking woman screeched. "You have a public appearance very soon, how could you worry your company and more importantly - your fans by disappearing without warning?!"

"Oh it's fine it's fine." Syaoran dismissed casually. "Besides, I was just gone for a week."

"A WEEK?!" the woman cried. "A WEEK IS ENOUGH TO GET FANS TO LOSE INTEREST! A WEEK IS ALL IT TAKES FOR YOU AND THE COMPANY TO GO DOWNHILL!"

"Yeah, yeah" Syaoran replied, at this point, he was not so happy. He picked at his ear and finger combed the sides of his hair. "I guess I'll go and prepare for it."

He walked over to a man dressed in colorful, flamboyant colors. "Did you get my outfit ready Wei?"

"Oh, of course Syaoran-sama!" Wei said in a high pitched, sunny voice. "I've got all twelve of your costume pieces prepared, it's all hung up over there."

Wei happily skipped away to another person yelling his name. "Coming, I'm coming!" Wei said, in an equally happy tone.

"Hey, Syaoran." A boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes strolled over to Syaoran. He was dressed in a dark cashmere vest complete with a red plaid shirt and a clean white tie.

"I'm surprised Wei has lasted this long by your side without a partner." the boy said, glancing at Wei fluttering around the room and getting everyone's makeup in place.

"Well, he is gay." Syaoran said, matter of factly. "If he were to finally find someone he liked, I'd bet he would quit being my butler and stylist in a second."

"Yeah… I can see him as the dramatic romantic." the boy observed, with his hand on his chin.

This was his usual image, intelligent, calm, a gentle demeanor, not to mention handsome as well - he was, after all, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Heartthrob of Tomoeda College and target of every girl's idea boyfriend, even the nerds.

Yes, even the nerds.

"So Syaoran, anything… fun happen recently?" Eriol hinted subtly, giving Syaoran a quick glance.

"Well, my little trip to Tomoeda let me escape the brutal hardcore last minute training they usually give me a few days before concerts. Syaoran smiled, "so that's a plus."

He and Eriol walked over to the clothing rack where Wei put Syaoran's designer outfit for the opening night of the concert. It consisted of twelve pieces.

"Sigh, this is going to be uncomfortable." Syaoran said, without even picking up a single piece of the headset or shirt and pants. "I could just tell that I'll be really hot on stage under all that mess."

"Oh yeah, you can definitely count on that!" Eriol exclaimed. "You'll be a hot mess." he cracked.

Syaoran just stared at him oddly. "I knew people here were just weird." he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Eriol punched him playfully. " C'mon, lighten up! Your mood always seem to be terrible whenever you step into the studio."

Syaoran looked out the window, pensively gazing at the distant hills and valleys - where the countryside lies. "I'm going to go out and get some fresh air." he said.

* * *

"And that's why we're going to meet the CEO of this company in person?" Sakura yawned, tilting back her head and straining her eyes at the bright, daytime sun.

"Yes, because in-person visits are always much more fun" Tomoyo said, optimistically. "You won't have to wait for half an hour trying to call them again."

They were walking along the sidewalks of the city and Tomoyo was holding a big city map, full of the subway routes and bus trips that circulated throughout Tomoeda during the day.

She put a finger to her chin. "Although… they might not allow just anyone to talk to the president."

"So how am I supposed to get in..?" Sakura said, turning her head towards Tomoyo and putting on a puzzled look.

"That's where I come into play." Tomoyo replied smoothly. "You, are going to be my new manager; therefore I have a legitimate reason to bring you into company headquarters."

"Oh, I see" Sakura glanced at Tomoyo appreciatively. This girl could figure out a solution in any dilemma Sakura could ever encounter. And for that, Sakura is very grateful to Tomoyo, for solving all of her little issues throughout all of their years together.

She looked back down again at the map. "I think we have to take this bus to Hinata City. Over there" she pointed at a bus station around the corner. "let's wait for the bus there."

After 30 minutes on the bus, Tomoyo and Sakura stepped off the bus, which roared away under the Hanabi bridge in their new location, the sun-bathed city of Hinata.

"Here we are!" Tomoyo looked up at a distant, but not too far off and easy to spot glass-domed building sitting in the heart of the city.

"The headquarters of Zeldis Inc."

* * *

**AN: Just a friendly 'ol reminder that I might be BUSY BUSY BUSY! again… since I have a job to worry about this weekend (just like Sakura's previous job, a minimum wage cashier xD) + test week at school :'( save me.**

**~CHAPPIE INQUIRIE~**

**- Would you rather age from the neck up or the neck down? **

**Thanks again to those of you who actually read the author's note. You guys are the ones who truly support my writing :)**


End file.
